


Now I can't breathe (if I'm not breathing with you)

by ladyofdecember



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Corina Smyth appears briefly, M/M, Mentions of the curse, Post Dead Men Tell No Tales, Turrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: With the curse broken and Will finally mortal again, things should be great but he has his worries. Will seeks out Jack for answers to his biggest questions and gets the answers to even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been thirty seven days  
> Since you turned and walked away  
> Baby you were foolish  
> You were wrong
> 
> Now I can't breathe if I'm not breathing with you  
> I can't sleep if all I'm dreaming is you  
> Can't you see I've got no air without you  
> I can't breathe I can' breathe  
> \-- Can't Breathe, Fefe Dobson

Will was over the moon, elated now that his life was finally back in order. Perhaps, he was being naive, hasty in that he wasn't completely filled in on all the details as to how his son had been able to break the curse. But for now anyway, he was content to just enjoy the moment.

After greeting Henry and his friend and spending hours talking with Elizabeth among other things, the night had wore on and he soon found himself in bed next to his sleeping wife. Time had flown since this morning and he was surprisingly exhausted. Something in the back of his mind wondered if he were still immortal even without the ship and the curse? Or were he fully mortal once more, able to feel pain and the need for sleep to heal? He was certainly feeling the effects of drowsiness once more, something that he'd been able to escape for twenty long years.

Will shut his eyes, attempting to fall asleep though frequent worries and thoughts kept interrupting that. His mind worried that Henry had somehow made a mistake somewhere and this would all be short lived. It told him that perhaps this was all just a dream and he was really still on the Dutchman after all.

Grumbling at his inability to quiet his mind, Will focused on relaxing, listening to the steady breathing of Elizabeth next to him and quieted his mind. He'd find the answers he still needed tomorrow. For now, he needed to rest.

…

Morning came swiftly and Elizabeth arose way earlier than he, a trait he wasn't sure was just one she always had or if he were more tired than he originally thought.

Once he dressed, he met his wife and son in the kitchen. Henry was sitting with Carina and discussing something quietly when he approached. She turned to look up at him and smiled. “Good morning, Mr. Turner.”

He returned the smile, eyeing his son's slight blush as he realized what exactly was going on between them seemed serious. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Will.” Elizabeth smiled at him but didn't approach as she continued preparing to make coffee for them.

Will sat down at the table uneasily, his questions still weighing heavily on his mind so much so that he began tapping along the table top in a rhythmic fashion.

Henry and Carina stared at him a little concerned but he was far too distracted to notice. Once Elizabeth finished, she passed Carina a tiny mug of the caffeinated drink and leaned down to kiss Will on the cheek. “I think Carina and I will take a walk around the garden.”

The two began heading outside, Elizabeth giving Will a wink before she closed the door behind them. Will turned to face his son, his adult son.

“Henry... “ He began but laughed as he realized he had nothing to really say. Where to begin? He hadn't seen the boy, man, in a very long time.

But Henry was all smiles, just happy to have his father back in his life finally. “Father, I'm so happy that we were able to do it. I can't... can't believe it!”

Will smiled, concerns still plaguing him and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he understood exactly why. “Come with me, Henry.”

…

They'd strolled out the front of the house and down the grassy hill facing the sea. Henry was deeply confused at the action but followed along anyway. When Will stopped at just the top of the hill and stared out at the gently, cascading waves, his son just stared at him.

“Father?”

“Henry, how did you break the curse?” He turned to look at him in concern, brows pinched, eyes unreadable.

“We had help, Carina and I.” He shrugged meekly. “I don't want to take all the credit. It was Captain Jack-”

“What?!” Will snapped, interrupting him. When he noticed the taken back look on his son's face he sighed and waved him on. “I'm sorry, go... go on.”

Henry continued, a little less sure this time. “Well, I sought out Captain Sparrow because I knew he'd be able to help. He used to sail with you, knew where you went, ya know? He's the reason we were able to be so successful. I'm... not so great at sailing, to be honest.”

Will stared hard at the water, not sure what he was feeling at the moment. Could this be leftover from the curse? He had felt... off ever since coming ashore the day before. It was like the sensation of drowning, for minutes and minutes, only to be once again given air to breathe freely. It was a surreal feeling, all of it. And he wasn't sure if the feeling would ever go away.

“Father... I apologize for going against your wishes.”

Will turned to look back at the man, at how upset he seemed and he smiled to reassure him, patted him on the shoulder a little awkwardly, hoping to relieve him. It worked as Henry burst into a smile. 

“It's okay. I'm not mad. I... you saved my life!” Will said reassuringly. He reached out to hug his son tightly, trying not to think about how old he was now and how he'd never seen him as a young boy again. That time was long gone now.

Will pulled away and immediately turned his eyes back to the sea, as if searching for something. Henry must have noticed because he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “What's wrong?” He asked quietly.

“So Jack helped you break the curse... and then he... left?”

“Well, yes. I believe so anyway. After he dropped me and Carina off-”

“He dropped you off here?” Will interrupted again, turning to look him deeply in the eyes. “So Jack was... Jack was here?”

Henry nodded. “He said something about an important mission. He said he couldn't come and say hello to you, said it wouldn't be right to interrupt 'family time'.”

The older man took this all in, pondered it for a minute before looking out at the water again. It was a clear day, there were no ships in sight and the water stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Will wondered.

…

Some time later, once Henry had taken his new found beau out for a stroll and it was just he and Elizabeth, Will turned to his wife, concern pinching his brow.

“What's wrong?” She asked easily, a carefree smile tugging at her lips.

“Elizabeth... I have something to tell you. You... won't like it.”

She cocked an eyebrow, busying herself with pouring them each a cup of tea. “Oh? What is it?”

“I know I've just returned home. I know I've been gone a long time but-”

“But you must return to the sea.” His wife interrupted, a small smile on her face.

Will looked at her incredulously.

“You're not some enigma, you know. You forget, Will Turner, I know you very well. I know that the sea calls to you. And... you can't ignore that.” She shrugged, offering him a cup before taking her own and sipping at the hot beverage inside.

Will was speechless and so he sputtered and just decided to sip at the brown liquid for a moment. Finally, he set it down onto it's delicate saucer and took her hands in his. “Elizabeth, I'm sorry.” Failing to find any other adequate words, he stopped himself there and just stared at her.

“You know, it has been a very long time, Will. We were young when we first met. And I'm so glad we did. I'm so glad we have this son, this amazing young man! And I love you. But we are... different now than we were then.”

At first, it didn't seem like they were discussing the same topic, Will unable to follow just where his wife was going. But soon it began to dawn on him, that perhaps the image he'd conjured in his head of his return was simply a dream and not reality at all. He blinked at her, stunned by her words and the message she seemed to be sending.

“I'll just be gone a few short months.” He tried but knew it was ultimately pointless.

Elizabeth just smiled at him kindly, her eyes warm as she nodded and let go of his hands. “I understand, Will. I know you have to go. You can't... you can't be happy here. And that's okay.”

She sipped at her tea contently, as if they weren't just discussing their impending separation. Will shook himself out of his stupor and finished his tea in one gulp. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, wondering and then knowing, it would be the last time.

She smiled up at him, though this time, her eyes were no longer happy but displayed the sad, internal feeling he knew she'd carried with her the entire time he'd been gone. He returned the small smile before leaving, wondering if he'd had the curse wrong all along and if it was really just a curse wrought of loneliness instead.

…

He'd sought out Henry and Carina nearby on the beach and explained how he'd have to go away for several months, how he had something he had to do. Henry had not taken it well, after just getting his father back after so long. But he'd hugged him tightly and told him how much he loved him and hoped that would be enough.

He'd walked away from them then and headed towards the port, intent on finding a ship all the while telling himself what a fool he was. Perhaps. But if he didn't find out what he needed to know then he might never be whole again. Perhaps, he'd spend his days feeling just as empty and hollow as he did now forever more. Was it a part of the curse? Would he always be this way? 

He didn't know. There was only one thing he did; he needed to find a pirate.

…

It wasn't hard to find a crew to sail to Tortuga, it never was. Men loved going there, loved spending their not-so-hard-earned coins on whatever they could. And Will was a good captain, a thoughtful yet tough man who was great with a sword. Many of the men had heard stories and so they had signed up to sail with him without a second thought.

They'd only been at sea for a month or so when they arrived and Will was suddenly taken back at the feeling that seemed to bloom inside of him. Was it... hope? He blinked at the strange sensation, feelings he was suddenly having that had not even appeared when he first saw Elizabeth and Henry back on the isle.

Strange and yet, what a relief that perhaps he wasn't destined to feel empty forever. No, he now felt hopeful, hopeful that the older man would be here. And finally, he would have answers.

As the men staggered off the ship, Will hung behind for a moment, squaring his shoulders and readying himself for disappointment should said pirate not be at port.

As he maneuvered through the streets, past drunken men and shrill ladies here and there, Will felt a rush of memories flood his being. He smiled slightly at the nights spent here with Jack and the feeling of being truly free. Remembering what the man had said about the town, he couldn't help but agree now. The place was sure to make a man feel wanted.

…

He'd been searching for about an hour now, in and out of taverns and talking to various people in the street. Over and over again, he was given the same answer to his question, so much so that he was beginning to feel defeat. He contemplated going back to the ship to turn in for the night when he heard the familiar yelling of a man, completely off his rocker.

Will pushed past a crowd to get a better angle when he noticed Captain Jack Sparrow shouting at some woman near the boardwalk. She had obviously slapped him as he was holding his face while others laughed at them. The red haired woman then stormed off and so did many of the on-lookers, leaving just Jack to peer out at the water. 

When Will approached him from behind, he made sure to do so quietly, not wanting to ambush the pirate so much as wanting to make sure he didn't just run away.

Thoughts raced through him as he stood silently, contemplating just what exactly to say to the man who was still unaware of his presence. Why had Jack just left like that? Didn't he have anything to say to him after twenty years? Did Jack feel guilty for putting him on the Dutchman in the first place? Why did he help, nay protect Henry in the first place?

Will ran out of time to even break the silence as the older man spun around to head back towards one of the taverns. As he came face to face with Will, his eyes grew big and he yelled, a loud, drunken yelp that barely drew anyone's attention, to be honest. You had to do a lot more than that in these parts to get people's attention.

As he watched Jack fall to the ground unceremoniously, he grew angry at the man's antics and his constant overdramatization. He kicked at the man's boot with his own. “Get up, Jack!”

A second or two later, it became apparent the pirate had actually fainted in surprise and was not acting. Will swore under his breath as he bent to his knees to try to lift the man up.

His arms under the man, he struggled to lift him, realizing he was heavier than he looked. Will, fed up with the whole idea, bent to retrieve a bucket from the dock to scoop up some sea water to throw on him instead.

After a comical scene of Jack sputtering indignantly, Will bent over to look down on him from where he lay in the dirt.

In a state of wonder and delirium, Sparrow stared at his long time friend in confusion. “William? That wasn't very nice, you know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a little note about Dead Men Tell No Tales here. I believe that when the Dutchman resurfaced and Will came ashore, he had no need to go and retrieve his heart from where Elizabeth most likely hid it. I assume he did of course, or maybe she got out the chest for him but I believe it was probably already empty. I believe this because when the curse was broken, the heart probably would have magically reappeared within him without any need to fumble about to put it back. How would you even put it back anyway? That's just my take on the story since we didn't get much explanation as to what happened with the curse being broken. You guys of course probably have your own but I just wanted to clarify that for this story. Cheers!

Jack and Will sat inside one of the many taverns, each with a pint of beer in front of them, both obstinately staring at the chaos surrounding them. People were fighting, some were dancing and others making out in corners. The place was loud and it would be impossible to actually talk at a reasonable volume in there. Still, it seemed like the best place for the two to converge at the moment.

There was an obvious tension between them, something palpable, something you could almost taste in the air. Well, that may be the usual rank smell of pirates.

Will felt a rush of anger surge through him and he quickly gulped down his beer as Jack finally turned back around in his chair to face him. He'd been distracted by their noisy surroundings but seemed to be fully focused back on Will now. He wore a cheerful smile as he looked at him, as if they hadn't been just awkwardly staring at one another in the encounter outside.

Jack raised his pint to Will's before drinking. “To old friends, eh?”

Will glared, his dark eyes seeming to grow darker with rage. He wasn't exactly sure that he knew where it was coming from but he let himself feel it, not in the mood to practice any sort of willpower at the moment. “Jack! You helped Henry break the curse?” He asked incredulously, unable to believe the words his own son had said. He wanted to hear it from the pirate's mouth himself. “Why?”

This question seemed to catch the man off guard and he downed his beer quickly before raising the tankard towards the waitress to signal for another one. “Uh... not sure why you're questionin' me on this, lad?”

He was distancing himself from the conversation as to be expected. But Will persevered. “Jack... why did you leave? Why did you come here without... well, without coming to see me?”

That hit a nerve. Jack quickly looked down and away from his former friend and over his shoulder towards some ladies perched up against a wall. They were overtly made up, their hair piled heavily upon their heads with various strands poking about here and there. Their bosoms basically falling out of their corsets as they catcalled to the various men surrounding them. “Hey, what d'ya say we go introduce ourselves to those young strumpets o'er there?” Jack asked grinning from one ear to the other.

Will chugged the rest of his beer before slamming the pint down hard on the wooden table, making Jack jump in his seat. Will stood up quickly. “I'm leaving.”

And so he did, quickly darting this way and that through the numerous men now pouring in to the tavern. Jack was up in under a second chasing after him though and rightfully so, Will thought to himself, pride only slightly hurt.

“William!” He called helplessly as the younger man continued on his way, moving even faster as he heard his footsteps approaching.

Once they were outside, he caught a hold of his arm but was shrugged off violently by Will who spun on his heel to stare him down. 

Jack took a step back at the viciousness that became apparent in his dark eyes once more. He frowned, concerned at the strange turn in events suddenly. “William... what's botherin' ya mate? Ya got your bonny lass back, di'n't ya? Also... also that boy o' yours!” Jack smiled uneasily, trying to rid the air of any tension.

“Why did you help Henry? Why did you then leave? All I want are answers, Jack.”

“Answers? Why look for answers to questions that don't matter? Just be happy with what you have, lad!” The pirate said, stomping towards the dock once more just to stare out at the ocean, wanting to quickly move past all this. He wasn't sure where he was going or really what was happening but he knew he was far too sober for any of this. All he wanted was to trudge back inside and down some of the tavern's famous rum.

Giving up his resolve, Jack stopped and spun back around to face the now mortal man. He took in his stance, slightly slumped over as if the weight of the world were weighing on his very shoulders and of course, it had been for quite some time now but he had broken free of all of that now, hadn't he? The whelp was a free man!

He eyed the bags under Will's eyes and wondered just why he weren't at home simply catching up on much needed rest instead of here, with him of all people, in this pirate's den. The desperate and sorrowful look in his almond eyes held just a glimmer of anger now as it seemed to have all but dissipated.

“I didn't want to bother you, William, what with your reuniting with the bonny Mrs. Turner. That and... your son, you know, he's a right good... uh... n-not-pirate.” Jack stumbled over his words, not wanting to enrage the man again by using the 'P' word to describe his progeny. That wouldn't bode well even if it were true.

Will pinched his brows together in confusion now, eyes calming like the sea after a storm. “Why would you think that you weren't welcome? I've... I've been gone for... “ He trailed off with a heavy sigh. “I haven't seen you in twenty years, Jack! I'm sorry for thinking that that meant something to you, my coming back.”

Something in his eyes changed then, almost discernibly but Jack still caught it. Jack always noticed the most minuscule details in people. Will looked regretful and reserved then as if he'd simply said too much. He stared helplessly around at the various people coming and going before shrugging and turning to walk away. “I guess I was wrong and it was foolish to come here after all.”

Jack swallowed nervously as the seconds ticked by. He watched Will's retreating form as he began to leave him once again, just as he had, so many times before. In one breath, and without much thought behind just what it was he was saying, Jack exhaled, “I've thought about you ev'ry day since that day!”

Will stopped in his tracks then, tensed up and slowly looked over his shoulder at the man. Jack looked like he wanted to turn and run away so Will stormed back over to him, demanding answers. “What?”

“It's my fault... y'know? Why you were... there.”

“Jack... I-” Will began but the older pirate cut him off.

“No. It is my fault. And I was selfish because I di'n't... I couldn't see you die like that. And then, once you were gone I decided I... I'd just go on like it hadn't happened. I'd drink and pillage and seek out the world's greatest treasures. Anything really, to avoid thinking about this. And... about you.”

Will stared at the man, feeling moved by his statement and then quickly astonished that once again he was beginning to feel something inside, something akin to how he would often feel before. Will unconsciously moved a hand up to his chest near where his heart would be, should be, half afraid he might not feel a heartbeat. When he did, he flinched in shock.

“What'sa matter?” Jack queried, noticing his friend's odd behavior.

Will, self-conscious, quickly removed it and shook his head. “Nothing.” Of course he felt a heartbeat, he had a heart once more inside of him. It was a silly thing to even question if he had a heartbeat at all but Will had been feeling out of sorts for a while now, unsure he could even trust that this wasn't all some wonderful dream anyway. 

The two stood for some time, unable to look at each other, not sure what else to say or do when Jack suddenly took two quick steps forward, leaning in close. “I... I was sure you di'n't want to see me. 's why I stayed away. Your son... you should be proud of 'im. He never gave up hope, that boy. He was sure he'd save you. I was... less sure... ”

Staring up into the older man's eyes, reveling in how close they were standing, Will smiled slowly, feeling contentment like he hadn't in a long, long time. Jack's lips twitched to match the same smile and soon the two were standing in the minute of Tortuga looking like two fools just grinning at each other.

If this were a dream, Will mused, it was a damn good one.


	3. Chapter 3

"You knew? You knew all this time and you never said anything?" Will asked incredulously. "Why?"

They had been sitting inside of the tavern again, drinking various beers and pints of rum and just generally making up for lost time together. The mood had been merry, reflective of the environment around them. That is, until the topic of the younger man's attraction nay feelings for Jack had come up abruptly launching him into a straight panic. Will was hit with a rush of shock as a closely guarded secret of who knows how many years was suddenly spread out in front of them in the open.

The most important detail of all of this hadn't been Will's reasons for keeping said secret but the idea that Jack had knew and had said nothing to him. Will was horrified, shaken but interestingly enough, a little slighted.

"What does it matter? It wouldn't 'ave!" The pirate shrugged the question off, averting his gaze entirely. "You 'ave your wife an' your son an'... your upward nobility."

The drinks they'd been imbibing had taken their toll and neither man felt fully present or sober enough to carry on a serious debate or level conversation. Jack was nearly slipping out of his chair and tried unsuccessfully to straight himself up to keep from falling over.

Will continued looking on in shock, unable to believe he had been basically in the dark about the two of them for so long. He'd been so sure, so long ago when the feelings first emerged for the pirate that they were fruitless. He'd weighed the pros and cons of endeavoring into such a romance with the older man and had realized quickly that there were no shared mutual feelings between them. He was just a kid to the man, a man who only ever looked out for himself and thus, Will had determined the idea to be damned from the start.

"It wouldn't 'ave mattered... " Jack muttered again, looking wistful. Then, suddenly, he clambered for the bottle of rum on their table and stood up to head towards the stairs. "Go back on 'ome to your lass. Tell 'er... tell 'er... congrats."

And with that he disappeared up the stairs, stumbling a bit with the twists and turns of the staircase but otherwise made it up okay. Will stared long and hard out the window facing the sea. His mind stumbled over the man's puzzling comments and recalled the events that had led him here to this very port, a serious look washing over his weary and fatigued face.

...

Jack had just about made it into his room and downed his prized bottle completely when the door burst open from behind him.

"No! No, I won't let you push me away again!" Will said, looking steadfast as he shut the door behind him and approached the pirate quickly.

Jack was thoroughly confused by the intrusion. "Wha? What're you?"

"Jack... we've wasted so much time! Do you understand that I've had these feelings for you since I met you?!"

Jack stumbled a bit, partially due to the large amount of alcohol they'd imbibed and partially because of his racing heart. For a moment, his mind wandered just why the alcohol hadn't seemed to affect Will in the same manner.

Staring up at whelp, he shook his head dismissively and ground out, "William! You have no business 'ere or with me!"

"That's where you're wrong." The man insisted and then after a beat, "You're trying to push me away." He said in shock.

Realization sprung across his face as he stepped closer to the pirate, poking him in the chest now with a bony finger. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Jack, ever the smart ass smirked. "Well, according to you I don't care about you or Lizzie or... or your progeny or anything! Wasn't that it?"

"You care." Will shook his head with a small smile beginning to play across his lips. "You care more than you're willing to let on."

Tired of the argument, the older man shook his head to clear it and began waving his hands rapidly through the air. "What do you want me to say?! That 'm sorry? 'm sorry I couldn't stand there an' watch you die, William! I'm sorry that your very face haunts my dreams every night so much so that I wanted ne'er to see you again. I'm sorry... I'm sorry that 'm tormented with my every waking breath thinkin' that if only I'd said somethin', done somethin' that day you saved me from the noose. Who knows how differen' things might be between us?"

After a long moment of silence stretched between them, Jack began to sit down on the bed. Just as he sat down, Will suddenly pushed him backwards and on to his back instead.

Will straddled the man, climbing on top of him, any self-consciousness left in him completely diminished by this point and completely obliterated by the notion that his wildest dreams were finally coming true. He leaned forward and kissed him firmly, soundly on the mouth. He didn't want to hear anymore long winded confessions. He didn't want to wake up from this dream. 

It only took a second for hesitant and shaky hands to reach up and around Will's back to pull him down further into the kiss, to increase this oh-so-pleasant feeling.

They made out like that, furiously, like mad, for a moment or two before Jack stopped them. Will sat up, still on top of the man and looking more fervent and alive than he had in all his years of knowing the man.

"No, no. We mustn't do this. We mustn't... 've been told I'm a 'good man' despite evidence to the contrary. 'm a scoundrel but I won't allow this!" Jack said trying to push the man off to no avail. He found himself being held down by Will instead.

"What are you talking about?" Will demanded as he looked him deep in the eyes, his hands firmly securing Jack's wrists on either side of him. He knew that look on the pirate, it meant he was about to bolt.

"Elizabeth... " Was all Jack could manage out, grinding his teeth at the sudden way his heart clenched in bitterness. Of course, he couldn't have what he wanted. It was his lot in life, his own personal curse he supposed. 

His mind flashed back to the scene that had unfolded before him at the island, as he stood watching from the dock of the Pearl. Will and Elizabeth embracing, kissing as the Pearl sat just a bit off shore. 

Jack relived the feelings he'd suddenly been assaulted with, the feeling of being forgotten, the wanton feeling of being unwanted once more.

Will studied him from above, studied the way his eyes seemed to dart down and away from his own, unwilling to meet them again. Something bloomed in the younger man's chest, something painful like a vise grip on his heart.

He shifted his weight to lay himself off to the side of the man, freeing his hand to run it down his face, caressing and enjoying the scraggly feel of his beard. They lay side by side each other on the bed. At Will's touch, Jack's dark eyes found his once more and they stared into one another's very souls.

"Jack... " Will murmured lightly. He let his eyes rake over the pirate's face as he continued the gentle stroking of his cheek. "Elizabeth and I are no more. You shouldn't worry. I would never... "

He trailed off, his hand stilling in it's touches much to Jack's disappointment. Will smiled at him warmly, his eyes shining with appreciation and love. "I would never place you in between us or put you in any compromising situation. I assure you."

Jack, beginning to feel a bit more confident, smirked and said, "Well, you've got me in a bit o' one right now, lad." His eyes flashed between their close proximity, Will's hand still lying flush against his cheek.

Will grinned and leaned in to kiss him once more, the sensations inside him from before returning and churning now, reminding him once more that the curse was very much gone and he was very much alive.

The two paid no mind to the sounds of the other tavern guests which began filtering up from down below, their hasty kisses growing more and more excited and intense as they carried on. The only thing present in their minds was the feel of one another in each other's arms and how to keep this dream going for as long as possible.

Their gasping and hungry kisses soon progressed further as the night went on.


End file.
